Just StepBrothers?
by KingdomNami18
Summary: College, a place for education and- step-brothers falling in love? Welcome to Phineas and Ferb's new lives as they live together and decide that it's high time they came out to each other! Perry has to watch it all, too...
1. Chapter 1

Phineas Flynn sat under his and Ferb Fletchers' tree. Phineas had grown so much since he was 10 years old. He was finally 17. He finally graduated yesterday. He was finally going off to college with Ferb. His red hair had grown, but it only fell to his jaw line. His orange and white striped shirts were thrown away and traded for plaid shirts and tees. His shorts were all traded in for dark jeans. His blue eyes were still shimmering with excitement and hope. Something didn't feel complete, though. Ever since he and Ferb became "below overly average", he never felt right. When he stopped working on practically useless inventions, he started noticing things he normally hadn't. Isabella had moved 3 years earlier after admitting she loved him. Even if he couldn't reciprocate her emotions, he didn't feel guilty for denying her love. He'd only found out he was gay a year before. She knew that. She wouldn't have it. Hell, he'd found out he was in love. With someone unthinkable.

"Phin," Ferb called softly from the doorway. Phineas opened his eyes and sat up. He hadn't even realized he'd lain down. He looked over towards the evergreen colored haired boy.

"Yeah, Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb fidgeted. He didn't exactly like being watched. Sadly, over the years, people only paid more attention to him. He had turned out quite handsome. His hair had grown down to the nape of his neck. His shimmering blackish eyes had made many fall into a trance while looking into them. He started wearing normal tee-shirts, colorful jackets, and dress shirts. Albeit he never lost his fashionable purple jeans, they did get skinny. That was just the way Ferb rolled. Just like his step-brother, Ferb was gay. They'd admitted it to their parents, and they were fine with it. Candace was even fine by the idea that her brothers liked boys. She'd gone off to college and ended up marrying Jeremy. They're another story, though. Ferb was a man killer. A player, to put it simply. He'd dated around, but none deemed his type in the end. Only one was. He would never be allowed to give back the emotion, though. First, he didn't love Ferb like Ferb did him. Second, their parents would find Ferb insane. They'd get rid of him. He couldn't handle that type of rejection. Phineas would find him disgusting. He couldn't lose the most important person in his soul-yes, soul- to something so stupid.

"Mom's ready to drop us off…" He said after a while. Phineas stood and sighed.

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute…" He confirmed. Ferb went back inside. Phineas sighed again and pet the tree one last time.

"You were the only thing that kept me from admitting anything to Ferb…" He whispered. In other words, the tree was the only thing keeping Phineas from ruining his and Ferb's brotherly bond, and making it something more. It held all their adventures. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way of their inventions and BROTHERLY love just then. He pat the tree one last time before going out the car.

After the 5 hour long drive to the college, Linda cried and said her final goodbye to her last babies. Lawrence hugged each boy and bid them farewell. He drove off and the boys went to the registration office.

"Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher," Phineas announced. The lady found them their room keys and they left with their schedules in hand. They unpacked and dressed their beds for the next 6 years. Phineas stretched out on his bed and yawned.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Ferb asked. Phineas nodded. They headed down to the on campus cafeteria. They got what they wanted and sat down at a table in the far back. Two giggling girls walked by and stopped in front of them.

"Hey there, cuties," One purred in her attempted sexy voice. She leaned on the table and tried to show her barely visible chest. Ferb cringed inwardly. He almost threw up.

"How're you doing?" The other asked. She was obviously the better flirt. Phineas sensed his step-brother's discomfort and spoke for them.

"Sorry, ladies. We're gay," He stated. The girls gasped.

"Are you two dating?" They screamed at the same time. As much as Phineas wanted to say yes, he knew he couldn't.

"No, we're just step-brothers." Phineas answered cheerily. The girls looked sad, and strutted off. Ferb sighed.

"Thanks, Phin," He said with a small smile. Phineas had a full grown grin on his face.

"No prob!" He said cheerily. When they finished their lunch, they headed back to their apartment. As Ferb went back to his room, he stopped. Phineas noticed and asked the troubled looking man.

"What is it, Ferb?" Ferb turned around and walked quickly over to Phineas. His head was down.

"Just step-brothers, huh?" Ferb asked curiously.

"Yyyyyeeeeessss?" He said, unsure. What was Ferb asking that for? He knew they were-

Before Phineas had any clue what was going on, Ferb has pecked his lips gently, and was already opening his door.

"Thank you for getting those girls to back off…" He muttered quickly before entering his room. Phineas lifted a hand to his mouth, then the other. His eyes were wide. Just like Ferb, Phineas was blushing madly.


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas' P.O.V.

I stood there, hands on my mouth, contemplating what to say when his beautiful voice rung in my ears.

"Thank you for getting those girls to back off…" He muttered before entering his room and slamming the door. I couldn't think of anything to say to him, so I just said the first lame thing that came to mind.

"N-No problem again, bro…" Wow. I was PATHETIC. I'm pretty sure we're both a blushing mess. I know I am. I went to sit on our huge couch. I ended up flopping down on it.

"Gah…" I whispered angrily. Why oh SHOES WHY DIDN'T I KISS HIM BACK? I mean he was RIGHT. THERE. I had the chance. I just stood there pathetically. I looked down to see Perry by the edge of the couch. Mom must've dropped him off while we were eating lunch. Er, dinner… Whatever it was! That's not important right now! I sighed again for the umpteenth time today and picked Perry up, not minding his back feet. We got the poison removed from them about ten minutes after we got him. He still looked young.

"Per," I started. "is it bad that I'm in love with Ferb, my STEP-BROTHER since we were five?" I asked Perry. He gave me his cute chatter of his and stared at me. Somehow, I had a feeling that meant "no" in his chatter-like language.

"Thanks, Perry…" I smiled and kissed his head before turning on our television dad had bought us.

I don't remember falling asleep, but some time during the night I must have. When I woke up, Perry was gone, Ferb's blanket was strewn across my body, and his pillow was behind my head. The smell of food came wafting from the kitchen. I sat up abruptly. I grabbed both Ferb's pillow and blanket and went to Ferb's room. The door was wide open and I noticed the bed was barren. As I stepped forward to put the items in my hand back to where the respectfully belonged, I was stopped by my curiosity. I stopped in the middle of the room and started scanning the room of its pictures and trinkets. There were tons of little note cards to write to mom and dad, but the pictures are what intrigued my mind. Stepping past his dirty laundry hamper (which only had yesterdays clothing and last night's pajamas in it, might I add), I looked through the frames where photos might have been placed. I found one of our family before Candace's wedding and college adventure, one of him with our friends before Izzy moved, one of just us, and a few post cards from Izzy. I picked up the one that said "in love" and "Phineas" on it.

Dear Ferb,

I know that you know Phineas rejected me.

That doesn't mean that it's over for you, though.

He still doesn't know about you being in love with him, right?

Well…

Go get him.

Isabella

P.S. Italy is REALLY cold this year 'round!

As I read through the card one more time, I almost ran out to make out with Ferb and force him to screw me into the table, I heard him approaching his room. I put down the frame and went straight to making his bed. When I finished putting the pillow in a perfect fluffy placement, I felt Ferb's presence at the doorway. I couldn't feel where his eyes were, but I had a feeling that they were on my ass. That was suspended in the air. I got up slowly and turned to face my step-brother slowly. I had a faint blush on my face from thinking of him staring at my ass, but turned to see him nursing a bleeding nose.

"F-Ferb?" I asked slowly. He turned to look at me. His beautiful eyes looked darker than normal.

'_Lust.' _ I noted in my mind. At least I knew what got him hot and bothered. I had to hide my smirk.

"Yes?" He asked once he finished bleeding and clearing his throat.

"Do you like your bed now?" I asked somewhat innocently. I stepped aside to let him see.

"Personally, I liked the view of your ass better…" He mumbled.

"What?" I asked, knowing full well what he said. _'Good. He's showing his feelings.'_ I noted again.

"Nothing at all. I love it. Thank you, Phineas!" He sang sweetly. So he was playing it like in never happened, eh? Well I can fix that. As we walked to the kitchen, I flirted with him shamelessly.

"Ferb, are you 'board'?" I started off innocently enough.

"A little, why, Phin?" He didn't know this dirty joke.

"'Cause I'd really like to 'nail' you! Haha! Get it? Isabella taught me that one!" Ferb flushed a deep red. Just how I wanted it. I could hear him damn Isabella under his breath.

"W-Well, I made us breakfast! Let's eat…" He stated sheepishly. I nodded and we headed back to the kitchen together with Perry on our heels. Ferb had filled Perry's bowl and pat his head as we sat down.

"So, classes start in a hundred-four days, Phineas. What are we going to do? We only have three boxes left each, and that won't take long." Ferb said. I 'hmm'ed and grabbed a piece of bacon from my cup o' bacon. As I chewed carelessly, I thought of all the dirty things I wanted to do to Ferb, now with my new knowledge that he loved me back. Rubber duck? Alarm clock? Broom? Naked Ferb?

"Gah!" I let out a squeak and continued thinking after shaking out naked Ferb from my head.

Roller coaster at the fair? Looking around campus? Meeting our friends here? Naked Ferb?

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed as I tipped my chair too far backwards. I surprised Ferb, too, and he almost fell himself. As my chair hit the floor, my head didn't. I kept it up and covered it. That didn't stop my back from hurting any less, though. Ferb quickly rushed to my aid, though.

"Phin! Don't do that! Are you alright?" His questions came out much faster and louder than he wanted them to, because he quickly covered his mouth and helped me up. I rubbed my back and slowly opened my eyes. My breath hitched as my eyes met with Ferb's. Only he was just four inches too far away for my liking. I could feel his breath on my lips. The minty flavor floated fast his lips down onto mine, falling to my nostrils and disappearing just as fast as it came.

"Are you hurt?" He asked gently.

"Physically? No. Emotionally? Oh, big time, Ferb." His eyes widened a little, and started to pull away. I grabbed his neck and forced him back into the position he was in before. He started to say something, but I shushed him before speaking.

"Ferb," I said slowly. "…were last night's events nothing to you?" I anticipated his answer. I pushed all my hurt for the answer 'no' onto my features. He studied me carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Ferb squirmed underneath Phineas' distressed gaze. The way his beautiful blue eyes glimmered with hurt and sleep just made Ferb want to lie, and say no. I know you expect him to do just that, but that's not the case. Phineas would slap his head for it.

"…No… " He said after what seemed like twelve eternities. Phineas' eyes started tearing over. As Phineas started to get up to pack and leave, Ferb grabbed his wrist.

"…It meant everything to me…" Phineas' body started to shiver, then continuously shake. It scared Ferb more than anything in the world. Even more than when they busted an antique vase.

"Phin…?" Before Ferb knew what was happening, Phineas had wrapped his arms around him brothers waist and was sobbing uncontrollably sobbing into his stomach. Ferb didn't know what to do, so he gently laid his left hand on Phineas' head. He slowly put the right on his back.

"H-How could y-you take THAT l-l-long to-" Phineas gave a small gasp for air before continuing. "-to tell me that it meant that much to you?" Ferb felt like crying from those broken words. He let a few tears stain his cheeks before grabbing his brother and gathering him in a caring hug.

"I can't and I refuse to lose you so easily, Phin. If you're not with me, I'm not alive. I would never exist without you. It killed me when I heard you applied to a school for architecture… I was so relieved when I found out it was with me… Without you, my brain refuses to function. I couldn't feed myself, Phin. I would be just that pathetic without you… I couldn't throw it away on a whim or a guess."

After that confession, Ferb went to clean up the forgotten and unwanted breakfast while Phineas went to get a shower and brush his teeth. When Phineas finished all that, he came out to an empty apartment. He looked around questionably and picked up a note left on the table.

"Phineas, went to go buy some actual food. I'll be back soon. Ferb" Phineas read aloud. He noted that Ferb didn't say 'love' or something before his name. He shrugged it off and went to get his cup of bacon. When he finished it off, he ran water through the cup before putting it in the dishwasher. As he sat on the couch for another two lonely hours with Perry, he began to wonder if Ferb was lying about the groceries and if he just left. Phineas went to check Ferb's room again. Everything was in check.

Even a montage of him sitting on the couch, on the table, upside down on the counter top, unpacking their final 3 boxes of both boys' items, laying his head in Ferb's blankets, and hitting his head against the wall ensued.

"Perry?" Phineas called once he came back to the couch. Perry turned his head to look back at him.

"Do you think… Ferb and I are like a couple now? Are things the same? What if it doesn't work out? I'd die…" Phineas trailed off. Perry crawled into his lap and chattered as he licked Phineas' hand. It was reassuring. To Phineas, it meant everything he needed to know.

He and Ferb were going to be close to a perfect couple. Things would never be the same. They'll be better. It will work out. Phineas would die of old age than loneliness of his step-brother. The couple question went unanswered, but as Phineas hugged Perry one last time, the door clicked open. Ferb gently kicked the door open as Phineas practically sprinted across the apartment complex to help him with the groceries.

When they were all in the kitchen and put away, the boys sat on the couch together. The only problem was that Ferb was too far away for his liking. He pouted before turning to look at Ferb.

"Ferb~!" Phineas whined in that weird, low to high way. Hearing his step-brother's distressed cry, Ferb turned to look at- what was he looking at? Phineas was so close to him. In fact, he almost fell off the couch from the too close proximity.

"Y-Yes, Phin?" Ferb managed to choke out. Phineas' kitten-like expression turned into a sad frown in a matter of nanoseconds.

"Why were you sitting so far away?" Ferb started to blush just a little. He couldn't help to think of the song Namine. Slow, beautiful, and perfect for any good, or sad moment between a happy couple.

"I didn't notice… Sorry."

"Well then come 'ere." Ferb gently scooted towards Phineas. Phineas was cradled into his side in no time. The both sighed. It was peaceful, yet unnerving. Only now know how the other feels… Like a mirror. Reflections. Like a trick on your mind. You see something on one side of the mirror, but it's truly farther away, or on the other side. Backwards, even. This was their relationship, though. Backwards. To some, messed up and downright wrong. Sick. To them, it was good enough to be close to one another. Now that they were… whatever they were, they could be closer than ever. Ferb was snapped out of these thoughts when he heard Phineas' voice ringing through his ears.

"What should we do? We've got a whole summer ahead of us. I finished those boxes while you were gone, too… Both of ours." Ferb gave a small chuckle.

"Looks like you were lonely, Phin." Phineas just huffed and gave Ferb's arm a small whack.

"Of course I was lonely! Usually you're around twenty-four-seven!" Ferb just kissed Phineas' head.

"I'll always be right here. You'll never forget about me. You better not." It was a plea in Phineas' ears. Then it hit Phineas like a ton of shit or bricks. Possibly both, or shit bricks.

"Hey, what are we now?" Ferb had to admit that he was taken aback by the question.

"I… Honestly, I don't even know, Phin…" Phineas smiled softly and turned towards Ferb.

"I know what I want us to be," He stated calmly. Ferb just gave him a questioning look. Taking that as a cue to go for it, Phineas leaned in and closed the gap between the two. The kiss was everything in their eyes. Gentle, sweet, passionate without all the saliva, and just themselves. About four seconds in, they both pulled away. Ferb rested his chin on the top of Phineas' head and hugged him like they were parting for the rest of life.

"I'll always be in your heart, too, Ferb… You couldn't kick me out if you tried. I am a stubborn jackass," Phineas stated proudly in his loves' ear. Ferb just laughed loudly and lay down on the couch, pulling Phineas on top of him.

"I love you, Ferb," Phineas said, yawning and sounding in a dreamy haze.

"I love you, too, Phineas…" He kissed Phineas' head before he slipped into a nice little nap. On top of Ferb.

"I guess we really are more than just step-brothers…" He pondered before slipping into a nap himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ferb's P.O.V.

I woke up to a cold stomach. I sat up hazily and rubbed my eyes of the tiredness that stayed there. When I finally cracked my eyes open, I noticed that Phineas had left me with his blanket and pillow. Sneaky cheek. Phineas' head popped out from the door frame leading to the kitchen.

"Just returning the favor from yesterday~!" He called out happily. Had he read my mind?

"You're saying things out loud, love." He answered softly. Damn it. Was he also making breakfast? Before I knew it, I was up and over to him, studying the stove carefully for anything that could kill us. He's been less careful about cooking amongst other things after we stopped building all those things in the backyard. Luckily, he hadn't left anything poisonous near the food. He… actually looked like he was trying again. I looked at him, looking for an answer.

"What? Don't you deserve some pampering from time to time?" He asked. Like a smart ass would.

"Yeah. I don't need to repeat yesterday in reversed roles, though!" He just giggled like a child and kissed my cheek. He went back to cooking and I finally took in his appearance. I put a hand on the spot he'd kissed me on, and went back to staring at his fine ass. His little green apron was a little frilly. The lace that was trimming its sides and straps were a nice pattern sewn to look like roses. The front was covered in food substance, but underneath was my name. We'd bought some aprons and sewn each others' names into them and wore them on special occasions. This must be one damn important date then.

Deciding to follow his "House" game, I went and put his items back on his bed. I was walking out when I noticed he'd taken one of my pictures and drawn a heart on the glass pane. I picked it up and studied it. He didn't draw hearts like this until sixth grade. My eyes widened a little. It'd been this long since he fell in love with me? Sure, I'd loved him a year before that, but this… This was a problem. We've been hiding it for this long? Damn… We had trouble saying it, I guess. I put the frame back down and went to my room. I grabbed a permanent lime green marker and drew a heart around my second favorite picture frame with him in it. Now he was labeled mine. Just like I was his. I set the marker down after making the heart noticeable enough.

I walked into the kitchen, picture frame in hand. Phineas had finished setting up the table, and had put two roses in a vase. We were addicted to each others' hair colors. Everything here is green and red. It's kind of creepy, but hey. We're painting this place different colors. NOT THE POINT. Phineas looked up at me and gave a sweet smile. Before he could say anything, I pushed the frame towards him. He quickly glided over to me and held the frame in a delicate stature. When he looked at the green heart encircling his face, he blushed heavily and looked at my face again.

"Uuuhh-emmmm… Yyyyeee…" He ended up stuttering a coherent sentence. It was so fucking adorable. I closed the space that was about a foot or two too big. I grasped the frame and set it on the table.

"Hey, Phin?" I whispered gently. He gulped and stared into my eyes.

"Yes, bro- love?" He corrected himself quickly. I questioned what was wrong with him now, since he seemed on edge ever since the frame thing. I know it seems bad to say 'now', but shut the fuck up. This isn't YOUR story.

"When we're done eating, wanna go on a walk, maybe stop and have a date?" I asked delicately. He immediately brightened up. Was this his inner thoughts, hopes? I pet his head.

"ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY!" He practically screeched. I just let out a loud laugh and sat down in a chair. He quickly took another one and we dug in.

The wind was blowing pretty harshly, even for summer. Phineas was skipping ahead of me as we went on our "date". I guess it was sort of a surprise date, since nothing was planned. When he suddenly stopped in front of a building and stared at the sign, I stopped to read what he was looking at.

"Wanna go in and buy one?" I asked him. We'd stopped in front of a movie shop. It looked beat up and run down, but that didn't matter to me. He nodded enthusiastically. I wanted to laugh, yet make that aw noise. He was too adorable for his own good. We entered the store and headed towards the horror section, looking for anything good. I found a few that looked good, and when I found _Sorority Row_, I turned around to ask my little red head if it looked go- Where the hell did that child run off to in a movie shop? I sighed and went looking for him. I carried the horror film with me and went on my adventure. We were buying this one. It looked awesome. Where the hell is my baby?

I rounded the last corner and found him staring and blushing intensely at a movie section. He was in the far back and had started reading the back of the films' case. When I looked up with a bored expression to read the sign, my eyes immediately bulged out of their sockets. I almost screamed. The dreaded porn aisle. Vanessa used to drag me down here when she wanted to see what was good in here. She's another reason I was close to finding out I was gay. Well, gay-ER. It's all her damn fault. I like where it got me, but- OH SCREW THIS!

I ran down the aisle and slapped the case out of Phineas' hand, which luckily landed back on the shelf. He looked at me with wide, confused eyes. I was already remembering things I'd managed to block out from that movie he was holding.

"I've seen that movie, and trust me; it will ruin your life." He quickly began to blush harder.

"You've SEEN that movie?" He whispered a little creeped out. I nodded, and I chose a nice one that didn't scare the shit out of him. He was in the gay section, so it was easy to counter act his poor movie choice. This was mild gay sex. Not intense, ropes and toys. I quickly dragged him to the front of the store and paid, leaving as quickly as we could. He didn't question, because I told him on our way to somewhere else what my freak out was about. He blushed an even darker shade when he was told about the toys and bondage.

We rounded a few more corners before stopping in front of the mall. We decided to enter. I had brought a backpack in case we'd bought anything, so the movies were safe from prying eyes. We went towards the center of the mall here a beautiful fountain sat. We were allowed to sit on the edges, so we decided to sit and think out the rest of our day. When we were in the middle of choosing what to do here, a shadow cast themselves over us. When I looked up, I saw a flash of red and pink.

"Oh my god, you guys! It's been too long!" Isabella screamed as she hugged us both.

"Izzy!" We both sang. Yeah, sure. She was trying to get into my boyfriends' pants, but she'd back off once I'd tell her about us. Candace just stood there, smiling at us. She wore her regular red and white outfit, while Isabella wore a totally new palette. She may still be wearing a white shirt, but a pink tank top had replaced her dress. Her jeans were really tight, but fit her perfectly. They were bell bottoms.

"How have you been, girl?" Phineas asked excitedly. I hugged Candace and made small talk with her while Phin and Izzy had an all-out war on what's happened while she was gone. Suddenly, Izzy let out a low squeal of excitement.

"That's so great! You two are perfect!" Candace just gave us her 'look'. Show time.

"Candace," I started softly, but strongly. "Phin and I are dating."


	5. Chapter 5

Ferb's P.O.V.

Candace just stood there, unmoving and unreadable.

"Candace?" Phineas asked softly. Apparently seeing her go rigid and silent was an unholy sight. It was a miracle. A curse. Shit.

"Ferb…" Candace said softly. I got my voice ready to yell. I wasn't losing Phineas that easily. I opened my mouth when she suddenly clung to me and let out a little squeal of excitement. I must've looked confused, because Phineas was laughing his ass off with Isabella in a second.

"That is THE cutest thing in the universe! Even cuter than little Amanda will be!" Wait wait wait. Amanda?

"Oh, right. You didn't know yet… Candace is pregnant!" Isabella stated happily. What the fu-

"Ferb, this is the best news ever! I knew there was something different about you two and your joined-at-the-hip ways," Candace admitted slyly. She nudged my side gently. "So," she whispered in my ear. "how long have you been together and have you done it yet?"

"Since yesterday, and hell no. Too early right now," I answered back quickly. Sex. I knew I wanted it, but in my opinion, doing things too fast could ruin the relationship and make it boring. Then we'd have to resort to doing what that movie did… I shuddered involuntarily and it was too visible to be ignored. Phineas was at my side in a second.

"Are you cold? You can have my jacket." He offered. I shook my head no.

"First off, you have no jacket. It's summer. Second, it was just a thought that creeped me out. I'm fine. Really, Phin, I am." I reassured him quickly. He blushed at his (adorable) stupidity and went ahead. That reminded me… He needed a jacket for fall and winter… I walked up to Isabella and Candace (Isabella was whispering to the tiny baby bump in Candace's stomach) and asked them to take Phineas with them for a while.

"Why?" Isabella asked. "Does Phin actually love me back?"

"No. I'm dating him. Keep your delicate hands off. How long are you going to be here again? Anyways, I need to buy him some jackets for the upcoming seasons. Please take him with you and keep him busy!" Isabella and Candace just shrugged before pulling Phineas away with them. I could hear all of his questions.

"Why are you taking me with you? Where are we going? Why isn't Ferb coming with us?" It already hurt to be this far away from him. Damn. I walked towards the coat store and started trifling through the jackets and winter coats. When I found this red and orange one, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found Adyson standing there. She was shaking with anticipation. That or she really had to pee.

"Yes, Adyson?" I asked sweetly. Adyson was always a sweetheart. You couldn't be mean to her. She was the non-creepy Isabella. She wasn't one to obsess, though.

"I-I heard… That Isabella was back in t-town… D-Do you know where… Where she is?" Adyson also stuttered when talking about Izzy. She was head over Fireside Girls patches for Izzy. Izzy never knew, though.

"Oh, I'm sorry Adyson… I sent her and Candace to take care of Phineas while I bought him some jackets. You might find them in the food court, though. Jeremy still works there as a part-time job." Adyson's eyes lit up immensely.

"Thank you, Ferb!" She exhaled happily. She hugged my waist and went on her way. I smiled gently and went back to get him a winter coat.

Once I had his coats, I went towards the food court. I passed by a flower kiosk and bought some lilac roses. Phineas would think them sweet. I quickly walked towards the food court as fast as I was allowed in this mall.

I reached Candace, Isabella, Phineas, and Adyson in a matter of nanoseconds. Adyson was hugging Isabella and once Phineas spotted me, he sprinted towards me and leapt into my arm. I had dropped his jackets in surprise. The one with the roses was behind my back and quickly switched to his back when he jumped into my arms.

"I missed you." He whispered happily into my ear. I just chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. And you're a pain in the ass to shop for." I whispered back. He took a step back and looked at me with a puzzled face. I pulled out the leather read and orange jacket and made him wear it for the rest of the day. He just giggled.

"Oh! Before I forget…" I pulled the roses out from their hiding spot and he gasped.

"Ferb…"

"They mean enchantment, desire, and even proceeding cautiously. They're great for love at first sight, and Valentine's day. They're mystical in nature. Like you. You're most definitely the most mystical thing to ever happen to me." I took a deep breath to get ready for a wedding vow worthy speech.

"Phineas, you mean everything to me… Sometimes throughout our short time together, I felt like I had to reach out to see if you were even real. It was too good to be true to me. I can't stand being away from you for more than six minutes. I have to control myself from attacking you. You're the only person who could make me talk this long. You even got me to sing. I know people think our type shouldn't exist sometimes, but if I hadn't fallen in love with you, I probably would be with no one or someone bad.

"You make me glad I fell in love with you. You're strong, courageous, insane, and just plain adorable. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you more than I did when we were twelve. I have to tell my head to shut up so it'll stop playing our song Gitchee Gitchee Goo to keep myself from thinking of you when we hang out. I hope we work out more than anything. I couldn't live without you, so let's make our time together last forever." I finally breathed. Phineas had tears glistening in his eyes.

"I'll keep that vow word for word every day we're together." He said as he wrapped his arms around my neck. I could hear the girls 'aww'ing in the background and flipped them off. Phineas just giggled and kissed me softly.

After two more hours of shopping for things we'd need, we eventually went back to our dorm. I grabbed the movies from the backpack as Phineas went to hand up his coats. I popped in Sorority Row and waited for Phineas to come in. He adored horror, no matter what time it was made or when it's shown.

When I heard his soft foot padding, I turned to look at him. My eyes instantly widened and I could feel that intense fire in the pit of my stomach. He was wearing one of my shirts that was a few sizes too big for his svelte frame. He wasn't wearing any pants, and I could see black panties underneath the shirt. When he got those, I have no idea. I bit my lip from screaming bloody hell and raping him right then and there. He came and sat down on my lap, the shirt's left shoulder falling off to reveal even more skin. He wasn't blushing like normal.

"Uh… What 'cha doin', there, Phin?" I asked timidly. Must. Not. Rape.

"Oh, I just decided to wear something a little bit more… air-y." He whispered back seductively. He leaned into my form that was lying down on the couch. Damn. He's melted me.

"So, what're we watching?" He asked even more seductively. I had to use all my strength not to get hard from that voice.

"S-Sorority Row…" I'd been trying to grow out of my shy phase for Phineas, but he'd just un-did all those weeks of self-training.

"Horror?" He asked excitedly. I nodded. He cuddled deeper into my chest as I pressed play. When the first few scenes had flown by, he was a little scared. It was a little scary, I- blood splattered in the little elevator-like thing the boy was trying to get down from. When I saw the scene, I almost pissed myself. Shoving a tire-iron into a wall was weird, but killing someone with it was scary.

Phineas had buried his head into my neck, peeking up every few seconds to see the scene. When the movie finally ended, Phineas and I were a little more shaken than usual, but quickly got out of it when we had some snacks. Phineas had popped in the porn while I had gone to the bathroom for a little break and was starting it up when I came back in.

"So, we're going to watch this now? After a horror film that had gotten us both shaken up?" I chuckled when he jumped. He whipped himself around and stared at me with suspicion lining his eyes.

"Yes. Yes we are." That was good enough for me. I told him I was going to change and that he could start watching without me. While I was changing, I heard the quiet moans coming from the living room. Phineas was smart about love, but not sex. He may have learned about how women got pregnant, but nothing could prepare him for this. When I walked back out, Phineas was beat red and a little out of breath. He was hard underneath my shirt. That scandal. I smiled to myself and snuck up behind him. I kissed his neck and he jumped, but quickly moaned.

This night was going to get fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas' P.O.V.

About four minutes into the "movie" Ferb made us buy instead of the other one; I was already replacing the main characters with Ferb and I. The touches, the rendezvous, the uncalled for wanted molestations were too much for my little mind. Without any intentions, I was harder than I would've liked. The moans from the movie mixed with my quiet ones.

I was too busy dwelling on keeping it quiet, when I felt Ferb's lips on my neck. I jumped a little from the random kiss, but immediately relaxed into the kiss. He was hitting a pressure point for me and it sent nothing but happy shivers down my spine.

When he finally pulled away, I hadn't changed much from my former stature. I was just breathing a little heavier. Ferb just let out a little chuckle. It was too alluring. I tilted my head back and grabbed his face. I pulled him in for a sloppy kiss I hadn't intended. He gave a small moan in my mouth as a response.

After a minute of that, we finally pulled away. Ferb just grinned cheekily.

"Should we move this to the bedroom?" He asked seductively. He was so driving me over the edge. I quickly turned off the DVD player and TV before jumping over the couch and into his arms. I connected our lips as he carried us to his bedroom.

Ferb dropped me on the bed gently before climbing on top of me and reconnecting our lips. I moaned louder than I had anticipated and ended up blushing even more. Ferb smiled into the kiss before running his tongue over my top lip. I opened up as soon as I felt his tongue poke my lip and let his taste intoxicate me once more.

Ferb tasted of coffee and cherries. I knew those were his two favorite things to eat and drink, but I never liked them as much as he did. That is, until now. I gripped his night shirt and tried to pull him closer. We only had about an inch of space left, thanks to that. I wrapped my hand back around his neck to play with his hair. Nothing could fill the sensation I felt in my stomach at any other point in the day. Not even the flowers he bought me could top this feeling.

I ripped out lips apart to breath, and Ferb took that time to push his hips into mine and start licking the shell of my ear. I let out a loud moan that almost reached the loudness of a scream. He kept pressing his hips into mine repeatedly until he reached my collar bone. By that point, he'd gotten fed up by his shirt being in the way. Well, both his shirts. He quickly leaned back and threw the might shirt he was wearing on the ground.

I stared at the abs I so desperately needed to touch. Once he'd gotten the night shirt I was wearing on the ground, I did exactly that. I traced his lower abs with a finger before running my hand down him. I could practically hear him whimper with anticipation. I sighed contently and he soon followed. I closed my eyes and let him continue with his licks, kisses, and bites.

He was starting to play with my left nipple. They weren't exactly enjoyable, but it felt nice either way. When he started licking my stomach, I felt a little awkward, not purring like he wanted. I guess my neck was the only sweet spot I had. Ferb must've picked up on that, because when he didn't hear my moans, he stopped and looked up at me with those eyes. Those beautiful, dark eyes. He was frowning.

"Is something wrong? Does it not feel good?" He asked with his utmost concern. I frowned back at my love. He looked a little discouraged.

"It just doesn't feel like anything to me, Ferb. I guess my neck and collar bone are the only sensitive parts of my body… Sorry to disappoint you…" I trailed off. He immediately looked at me with wide eyes.

"It's not disappointing! I've just never met anyone who didn't like those types of menstruations." Ah. So that's the case. I smiled and dragged his head towards me for another kiss.

"Well, I still love you. It doesn't matter to me on how we go about this, just as long as it happens with you," I stated lovingly. Ferb seemed satisfied with that. He went back to my neck and found a really sensitive spot. I was purring in his ear. He knew I was putty in his hands.

"Ughnnnn…" Was the only thing flooding out of my mouth. I couldn't hide it, so why bother? Ferb just continued kissing my neck. I couldn't take it anymore. With amazing strength, I flipped Ferb over and straddled his waist. His eyes were huge. I guess neither of us expected that to happen. I was huffing badly. I was so glad he didn't have any night pants on. Only boxers, baby. Well, I was in panties, but go figure. You can't judge me. You're reading FREE porn here. You owe me this.

I instantly connected our lips and shoved my tongue into his mouth. He moaned. While he was busy focusing on my lips, I hooked my fingers in his boxer waist-band and slowly pulled them down, moving off of Ferb's lap. I pulled away and threw the discarded garment onto the floor. I got on my knees and hooked my thumbs in the panties. Ferb watched my every move.

"Where did you get those, exactly?" He asked.

"When you left me with Candace and Isabella, I ended up having to try on panties. They said I was the same size as Isabella, and she didn't want to try on underwear that day, so she sent me in to test it out. They ended up buying me a few pairs, too." All Ferb did was stare. His eyes grew darker.

"That is so hot." I smirked and leant down to breathe hot air on his member.

"Not as hot as this'll be," I whispered before flicking my tongue up and down the tip. His breath hitched and I smirked even wider. This was too easy. I soon had the head in my mouth and started sucking lightly. My eyes were focused on his face. He was looking at me with nothing but love and lust. I smiled around his dick and moved down farther on it. I bobbed my head to a tune that ran through my head and he let out another moan. He was just as loud as me.

"Phin…" He said breathily, desperately. In ten seconds flat after that, I was deep-throating him. His moans only got louder and louder by the second. I ended up fondling him while deep-throating him and just before he was through, I let go and ran my tongue up him one more time with a wet slapping sound.

"Dear GOD Phin! Where do you learn these things?" Ferb asked, out of breath. I smiled and gave a little giggle.

"Ever heard of a popsicle, or a lollipop? It's EXACTLY like those things, Ferby," I answered sweetly. He only looked at me with suspicion and interest. Before he could say anything, I was back in his lap.

"Now, I think we should move on, don't you?" His answer was a simple nod. He started reaching towards the drawer and all I could do was watch in wonder. When he pulled out a bottle and a condom, I knew where this was going. I quickly grabbed the condom and threw it across the room and took the lube in the other. I opened the cap with skillful hands I didn't know I contained and squirted enough onto my palm. I rolled four of my fingers in most of it and moved them to my entrance. Ferb just watched in amazement.

"What if one of us has an STD?" He asked worriedly.

"You didn't fuck any one before me, did you?" I asked through gritted teeth. Not from anger, though. From the pain I didn't know a simple finger could bring to such a little thing such as stretching yourself for sex.

"Well, no, but-"

"I'm not worried, Ferb. We've had our shots and I'm a virgin. I want this and if you really think we should use a condom we are SO not doing this." He looked freaked out when I said no sex over a condom. It seems most couples would kill their mates for NOT using a condom. That's not the case with me.

"They just don't feel right, y'know? Too… rubbery…" I complained. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I slowly added a second finger in me. It hurt even more than the first. To think I had two more fingers to go… It also felt so weird having something inside me. I didn't know how long the pain would last, so I added a third and just started moving them. Bad choice. I stopped moving them up and down and just started flexing them. It didn't hurt and less. I let out a cry of pain and Ferb stopped me. He lifted my face to look at him.

"You're doing it wrong, Phin. With you arm twisted that way, you could hurt it. Here, let me help." He gently turned my arm into an absolutely more comfortable position. I sighed in bliss from the relief of pain and started moving my hand again. It hurt much less and I felt much better. I flexed my fingers and could actually fit the fourth in. After a few more stretches, I felt like I was ready.

I eased my way out of my hole and felt really empty. It was weirder than being filled. I eased my way over his throbbing cock, ready for it all. I was actually calm over this. I felt Ferb's hand fall to my hip.

"Are you ready, Phin?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," I said sweetly. I lathered a bunch of lube on his member. I brought myself to his tip, shuddering at the feeling along with the thought that I was going to finally lose my V card. It's almost too good to be true, considering that I get to do it with my first and only love. I sat down farther and he was half way in me. His breath was hitched and so was mine. I slowly pushed myself down all the way. He was already hitting my sweet spot. I gasped and moaned quietly. Ferb seemed a little worried.

"Sweet… Spot…" I managed out. My hands were resting on his chest in tight fists. With one breath in, I started to move up and down slowly. Ferb moaned quietly. He was probably surprised that I was riding him, but he was probably even more surprised that we were having sex so early. When I made him hit my sweet spot again, all thoughts were pushed out of my head. Nothing but incoherent words passed my lips. Some drool and tiny 'aaahhh's passed too, but nothing could compare to this feeling. I eventually found enough strength to go faster. Ferb was starting to push up as well, meeting with my thrusts. Soon enough, we'd found a rhythm. I sucked in a huge hiss of air and moaned again.

"Ahhh~! F-Ferb!" I sped up so much that you could hear out skin slapping against one another's. Ferb reached up and started pumping my neglected erection a little faster than our thrusts, but I couldn't've cared less. With my sweet spot being hit repeatedly and my eyes getting a little hazy from it all, I couldn't help but drool a little and moan.

Ferb had hit the spot one last time as hard as he could and I couldn't hold it in any more. I let myself cum, a little dribbling onto Ferb's stomach. About two thrusts from Ferb later, added with the help of me squeezing his cock while I came, he had let himself go inside of me. When he pulled out, I could only flop onto his chest. He sighed contently and wrapped his arms around my waist loosely.

"Love you Ferb… Oh, and by the way, best. Sex. Ever. Best abs from you, too." I called to him softly.

"I love you too, Phin. And thank you! I try to keep myself in shape for you." We laughed and gave each other one last kiss before he drifted off to sleep. With Ferb's gentle breathing and heart beats, I could only smile before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas' P.O.V.

I woke up on Ferb's chest. My back hurt like no fucking next hour, even if that didn't make sense. I yawned and looked up to see Ferb looking down at me with love plastered all over his face. And his neck. Can't forget his neck. I smiled lazily and leaned up to kiss his lips.

"Good morning, star shine," I greeted tauntingly. He laughed and kissed the top of my bed head.

"Good morning to you, Mr. Fuck-Me-Like-There's-No-Tomorrow." I blushed and gave him a playful hit on his left forearm. I moved to get off of him, but he tightened his grip on me.

"Can't we stay like this for a few more minutes?" He begged. I smiled and laid my head back into his chest. I sighed, content. He did the same. About fifteen seconds later, I was squirming out of his grip.

"Hey!" He whined. I stuck my tongue out at him from the doorway and went to my room. I gathered items (such as clothes) to get ready for my shower I so desperately needed.

I turned on the shower and got ready to hop in. When I got under the warm water, I could only smile. Without my knowledge, Ferb had snuck into the bathroom. I was wiping off some of my dried up cum on my stomach when I felt someone hug me from behind. I squeaked, but relaxed into the touch when Ferb giggled. Yes, Ferb GIGGLES. Shut the fuck up.

"Need some help?" He asked gently. I nodded into his chest. Soon enough, he was lathering soap into my hair and scrubbing for me. When that was done, I scrubbed some into his hair. It was cherry scented. Mmmm… I may not enjoy eating cherries, but I ADORE the smell. Strawberry was too overdone. He was crouching down the whole time I was washing him, so he looked incredibly hilarious.

"When we finished washing each others' bodies (NO SEX, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, YOU DIRTY PERVERT), we went out to pick up some food. We ended up going to this new café down the street from the campus. Cinnamon rolls and coffee (mine loaded with artificial sweetener, of course.) were a great combination. We sat and talked about what was going to happen this year. Somehow we ended up talking about how we came to terms with our love.

"So, you've been in love with me for about…" Ferb started counting in his head. "… six years now?" I nodded, a little ashamed that it'd really been that long. I blushed when he laughed a little.

"Well, considering I've been in love with you for seven, I can't judge you." I stared at him in shock. Really? Seven years? Wow… We were REALLY oblivious to each others' love…

"So I take it that we're way more than just "step-brothers"?" I air quoted step-brothers for a reason. Shut up. He nodded. Oh yeah…


	8. Chapter 8

It'd been a few months since Phineas and Ferb had gotten together. Their classes started in two days, and all they could do was freak out and cuddle more. That is, until the day Candace, Jeremy, Isabella, and their parents came over. It'd been a surprise that they didn't appreciate. Adyson had come along about ten seconds after the Flynn family arrived.

"Why don't we go out to dinner as a celebration?" Linda asked quickly. Everyone (with the exception of Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella) all agreed happily. Even Adyson had agreed happily.

This is how they ended up in this situation now. Linda was sobbing, Lawrence was calming her down, albeit he was failing miserably, Candace was in labor, Jeremy was in the room with her icing down her head, Isabella and Adyson were outside waiting for everything to calm down, and Phineas and Ferb were freaking out. All because of some stupid dinner.

"How about we go to that nice bakery down on Tailor Avenue?" Lawrence suggested.

"I don't think-" Ferb started. Phineas cut him short.

"It's a wonderful idea!" Phineas shouted. With so much of a look of 'We are SO discussing this later, mister' from Ferb, they all headed out.

Once through the door of the VERY lacey and colorful bakery, they were quickly seated.

"Mom," Ferb started. "How is the antique shop going?" He asked warily.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" She said shortly. No one really had much to say.

"How's the dorm, boys?" Linda asked curiously. Phineas answered.

"Wonderful." Their waitress roller-skated by.

"Hello folks! Here are your menus and I'm Namine! I'll be waiting you tonight! If you need anything, just poke that button over there, 'kay?" She stated before skating away. Her frilly pink dress and green wig was sickeningly sweet. At least Ferb thought it was a wig. Since Phineas and Ferb came here every night, everyone knew who they were, and he begged for no one to ask how his relationship with Phineas was going. Thank GOD Namine didn't say anything.

About three minutes later, Namine was back.

"So, is it the usual, boys?" She asked. They nodded, and their parents stared a little confused. They didn't have time to question, though. Namine was already asking for their orders. When she was gone again, their parents sprung.

"You come here every day?" Lawrence asked. They blushed and nodded.

"A little girly for you two, I'd think." Candace stated.

"Shut up…" Ferb said. Jeremy was just a quiet boy.

"So, Isabella," Jeremy said. "Who's your little friend?"

"My girlfriend, Jeremy." No one said a thing.

"I thought you would've gotten together with Phineas is you came back!" Linda stated with a giggle.

"Well… People change and find better people." Isabella smiled.

Before anyone had any clue on what was going on, Namine was back with a cute couple cupcake. It read 'Happy 4th Month!' with edible glitter, lace, and had Phineas and Ferb's face on it. Exact date that they'd gotten together. Oh snap.

"You two are so adorable!" She sang before skating away again. Everyone sat in silence before Linda spoke.

"Boys…" Linda started.

"It's the exact date that we'd started coming here! Surprise!" Phineas screamed quickly. Everyone just stared like he was an idiot.

"Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, what in Fireside Girls' history is really going on?" Linda demanded. Namine was back with their meals and answered for them.

"They've been together for four months… Ho shiz, you didn't know!" Namine freaked. Candace suddenly put a hand on her stomach and started screaming in pain.

"LABOR!" She managed out. And that's how they were there in the hospital's waiting room.

"Boys, I'm not mad that you didn't tell us…." Linda said calmly. Phineas was rocking back and forth with a tear-stained face.

"… Nor are we mad that you're together. We wish you the best and we support you." Lawrence finished.

"Thank you." Ferb stated quickly. He went back to silence.

Candace had Amanda and everything was alright. Phineas and Ferb got to hold her, and end up sleeping in Phineas' bed that night. College- 1 day left.


	9. Chapter 9

He shivered from the touch. He bit his bottom lip and sucked in a little air. His hand hadn't lowered from his lip. I moved my hand slowly from his calf to his thigh… Then, I was suddenly there. My hand was gently touching him through his panties. He took in a shuddery gasp and shivered. I gently gripped him. He tried to bury the back of his head into the pillows.

"A-Ahhh…" He shuddered again. I smiled and gripped him harder. He kept making those noises. They were delicious. I started to move my fingers up and down, but soon stopped. I knew this was torture to him. Before he could complain, I explained to him.

"It'd feel much better if you weren't wearing panties." He nodded slowly before I pulled them off of his waist, down his legs, and off his ankles. I hadn't looked at him yet. When I did I was drooling.

I was over him in no time. I gripped him by his base, hearing him moan even louder.

"Truly is better, no?" I asked coyly. He nodded. I laughed before running my tongue over the tip. He continued to throw his head back and moaning even more. Ignoring all I could, I started going down on him even farther. I swirled my tongue all around what I had in my mouth. I gripped his base a little harder.

Soon enough, I was deep throating him. He kept making noises and writhing. He was putty in my hands.

Feeling him pulsing, I pulled away before he could cum. He seemed almost grateful, yet so pissed that he was going to kill me. I laughed again and I hooked my thumbs in my boxers. Soon enough, the cloth was discarded and he stared. Oh, he SO wanted me.

"Like it? Good. It's going in you." He quickly scrambled to the edge of the bed and hopped out. To say the least, I was surprised. When he started sprinting for the door, I quickly followed.

He opened the bedside drawer, pulling out the lube. I pulled him to my chest and kissed his nose.

"You are awesome AND you are SO dead for not bringing that in the first place." He giggled.

I took the condoms and rolled one on. I opened the lube and smothered four fingers. I gently pressed one to his entrance. After preparing him thoroughly, he panted out so many things, but I understood only one of them.

"Do me, right now."

"Fucking sweet." I took my fingers out and replaced them with my rock hard hard-on. He moaned.

"Does it feel really good, Phin?" I asked seductively. He only whimpered. I started to move slowly.

"Does it sound good? Tell me PG, do you like dirty talk?"

"Yes…" He said softly.

"What?" I like hearing him say it.

"YES! I love it!" He panted out. He wanted it.

"Good." I smiled wickedly. "Because it's not going to stop." He moaned as I started to move faster and a little harder.

"Am I deep inside you? Do you like my cock being far in you? Rubbing against your walls?" He moaned louder. I angled myself a little differently and jackpot. His eyes shot open and he practically screamed. It was so good to him. His prostate was going to be bruised by the time I was done with it. I kissed his forehead, moving as fast and as hard as I could against his prostate.

I was pretty sure that I was making him see so many stars.

"F-FERB!" He screamed suddenly. I realized that he was coming. Before I could stop myself, I was already pumping him, making him ride out his orgasm with my hand. His walls were tightening around me, and I couldn't stop myself from cumming. When I was done coming down from my high, I pulled out and almost passed out next to him.

We were breathing hard and he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Best. Sex. EVER." He declared. I laughed and hugged his shoulder.

"Sure buddy. I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed his forehead and we fell asleep.

"_The baby came out perfectly fine." The doctor told us. I was standing next to Phineas who was having a spaz attack over the baby. Phineas loved babies. Almost enough to want one of his own._

"_Why don't you hold her, Phineas? Candace asked sweetly. She'd been holding Amanda for almost an hour, and I'm pretty sure she would've loved to have her out of her arms. Phineas squealed before gently taking little Amanda into his arms. She was adorable to say the least. She looked even more adorable in Phineas' arms._

"_Amanda…" He whispered happily. Candace put a hand on his shoulder._

"_This' one of your uncles, Amanda…" She stated happily. I smiled and walked over to Phineas._

"_You look adorable together, you know." I whispered into his ear. He shivered, and handed Amanda to me._

"_And you also look adorable holding YOUR niece. Be happy, Ferb. If you aren't, then may the unicorns of Chicken Nugget Castle blast apples at you." I laughed at his uncommon childish side. This side only came out once in a while, and this seemed a little bit like one of those times._

_I sighed and kissed her forehead before handing her to mum._

_Ignoring their coos, I kissed Candace goodbye and dragged Phineas to our car. I opened the drivers' side door and climbed in. _

_Arriving back at our apartment, I opened the door and started walking towards my room before being pounced on from behind. I turned around as Phineas got down and kissed him good night. Pulling away, Phineas grabbed my collar._

"_Nu-uh. You're coming with _me." _He said seductively. I blinked, but let him drag me to his room. Before I knew it, he had wrapped himself onto my body and was kissing me. When he pulled back, I stared at him for an explanation for the sudden attack._

"_Ferb, let's have a baby when we're out of college." I was taken aback by that._

"_I love babies, and seeing Amanda made me realize that I wanted that. A family, happiness, a house in the suburbs even. I want a good job, but I want us to stay together."_

"_And the baby mixes into us staying together and living in a house in the suburbs and good jobs how?" I questioned with a smirk. I immediately dropped it when I saw how hurt he looked by that._

"_Ferb, a baby would be a little miracle to me… Please…" I hugged him tight and whispered into his ear._

"_Anything for you, Phineas… It will always be anything for you…" That's kind of how the sex happened._

I woke up and walked into the kitchen, seeing Phineas cooking breakfast. He turned towards me and smiled softly before calling out,

"Good morning, Ferb." Then I knew. Phineas was my home. I could care less if we didn't live normally, or did something exciting. As long as I had him in my arms, I'd be able to live.


	10. Chapter 10

Phineas' P.O.V.

I sat in Ferb's lap, leaning into his chest while we waited for the lady to come back with the papers. Isabella sat next to us, Adyson in her lap.

Okay, okay. Backtracking time, right?

It's been at least 3 months since college REALLY ended. Well, for US (Ferb and myself), it's only been 2 months, considering we graduated pretty quickly. This makes no sense. Fern and me are still 18 (YES, I HAD MY BIRTHDAY), but we graduated all of the college courses in 2 weeks. So to us, we've been in the college dorm, going to different classes in case we ever hated one of our jobs. Now we can have any job we want. Everyone else has at least… 6 years? before they can graduate. Ferb, Isabella, Adyson, and I are all adopting a baby (or 2, because Izzy might want her own with Adyson) for the house we all share.

Adyson and Isabella got together at least a month ago. Adyson finally had the courage to tell her how she felt, and, well, this was their outcome. They've been together ever since, and nothing would tear them apart. They're almost as strong as Ferb and me.

Don't worry about the baby thing. We found a courthouse (and an orphanage) that would give children to homosexuals and lesbian lovers. Hell, as long as they didn't abuse the kids, they passed as parents.

"Hey, Phin?" Isabella called softly to me.

"Yes, Pink Princess?" I called back. She rolled her eyes and shuffled nervously.

"Are- Are we all ready for a baby?" The already quiet room went silent. I looked at Izzy in astonishment.

"We're here, aren't we? We all got jobs to pay for the large house, and maybe way more than what we've got now, Izzy. I think we can handle a little kid." Ferb's (somewhat) reassuring speech surprised us all. I looked back at him and smiled like an idiot.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I giggled out as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I swiveled around to look at his beautiful eyes. He gazed back with an intense passion.

As much as we love you two together, could you NOT hump in a public area?" Adyson whispered. I quickly shot my gaze to her, clearly looking pissed off that we were interrupted.

"Eep!" She cried as he hugged Izzy. Izzy glared at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Adyson." I replied, even though we were all joking. She looked back at me, and smiled sweetly. She really was too precious to be tainted. Too late.

The woman came back with the adoption papers. Her noirette hair swished as she walked, falling to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her Chinese descent gave her her facial structure, but her American descent gave her her bright green eyes. They shone like emeralds, with a hint of toxic waste. They were pretty, but nothing special. Her American heritage also gave her her large chest, but she was a little chubby around the edges. That didn't stop her from having rockin' legs, though. Her warm smile and straight, bright teeth were good enough for me to trust her. Her suit consisted of a white tank top underneath a dark green blazer. Her dark green pencil skirt went down to her knees, and her white tights ran down from there to her black heels. They were thick, but she worked them perfectly. Her desk name tag read 'Hui Zhong Sun', or 'beautiful on the inside, and smart on the outside' with Sun added in there. Her name was pronounced 'hoy zong'. It was really quite beautiful.

"Hello," she said softly. She handed the paper to Ferb's extended hand and began speaking.

"Today there is 2 little boys and 4 girls waiting for someone to adopt them. Half of each are Asians of many descents- Koreans, Japanese, and Chinese- and the others are American."

"Alright then. May we see them one at a time then?" Izzy asked. Hui Zhong nodded vigorously. 

"They can't wait to see you. They want to know if you'll be their savoir. Well, 2 of them said that. The others don't really care." She whispered the last part. As if SHE should be ashamed for their thinking.

"May we see the Asian ones first?" I asked. She nodded. We walked into a room where a girl- about 3- was sitting in a tall chair that STILL needed books for her to sit on. She looked Chinese.

"Hello there!" She called out in Chinese. Her hair went down to her shoulders while her bangs went to her eyebrows. It was a light brown, and her eyes were a- white. You could see flecks of blue, but they were colored contacts. Interesting…. Her Dora shirt, pants, and backpack were practically the exact replica of the child whore herself. Even her socks and shoes were like Dora's!

"Ni hao, xiao nuhai!" I chirped back. She seemed a little surprised to hear that I spoke Chinese, but cheered up quickly and started a conversation with me.

"Ruhe ni gege?" She asked sweetly. I smiled, glad I was having a decent conversation with my fluent knowledge of Chinese.

"Wo mi yiji ni shi ruhe?" It went on like this for about 15 more minutes, milking out as much as I could about her, learning what her attitude, personality, and brain capacity was like. There was so much I wanted to teach her. She was DEFINITELY on the list.

We moved onto the next child. She was a little more shy, but still just as sweet. She was Korean, and about the age of 6. The only difference with her was that her hair was…. Blue-ish white. More white, but definitely had blue in it. Like those girls' eyes…. Her eyes were a dark red, though. She was albino. An albino Korean….. The only thing remotely dark on her was her skin/clothing.

This was Ferb's girl from the second we spot her.


	11. Chapter 11

Phineas' P.O.V.

"How are you?" Ferb asked gently. That was all I got before we were dragged out the door. Well, "us" as in me by Isabella and Adyson.

"Skip the drama, stay with mama! Mother knows best!" Isabella sang softly. I stared at her.

"That had NOTHING to do with this situation." I stated with a bored tone.

"She means to stop looking for children now and just go with the two girls!" Adyson clarified. I stared at her like she was a total moron and an axe murderer.

"Everyone deserves a chance. We're not choosing until we see all the other children." Suddenly, Hui Zhong staggered- I think she was trying to run- and stopped in front of us, huffing and puffing.

"The- the little boys are…. Adopted as of 2 minutes ago… The 2 remaining girls have gone as well." She gradually added more words to her sentence(s) as she caught her breath. Well well well! Looks like I've got some baby girls! I could barely contain my excitement.

We wasted no time for Ferb to emerge from the room. Isabella and Adyson adopted the Chinese girl (whom I'm going to teach English immediately. She has potential!) for "themselves" (i.e. Ferb and I are going to be spending most of the time with the girls than they will).

When Ferb finally emerged from the light chamber, the little Korean albino child was clinging to his shoulders. It was too adorable. She'd fallen asleep on him, anyways. Isabella and Adyson gave out silent 'aww's and the little Chinese girl ran over the Ferb. She pulled on his pant leg when he was standing in front of me. He looked down at her.

"Do you speak…. Eng-English?" I've taught her so much in just 10 minutes. Ferb smiled down at her, nodding happily. I held up the adoption form for the Korean girl (whose names we still haven't gained…. Same for the Chinese one…. Oh shit…) and he quickly signed it. We were out of there in 13 minutes.

Back at our house big enough for at least eight plus four at most, we had gotten the girls fed, bathed, warm clothes, and settled into their rooms, we all went out to shop for new clothing.

In the car, we got to know them better.

"I'm Jung Yuna." The Korean girl said softly. Her voice was so beautiful.

"I'm Sun Mei Yi!" The Chinese girl called out immediately after. Hers was of course squeaky, but still cute. It was just a beautiful drive after that.

When we'd arrived at the mall, Izzy and Adyson dragged them off somewhere and gave us some money for a few movies and other things, seeing as how they won't be back for a few hours.

This was going to be a fun night.


End file.
